Aria
by IvoryQueen
Summary: Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left. DISCONTINUED!
1. Decisions

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria<strong>_

_Chapter 1_

My mom and I got into a little debacle. I'd asked her about my dad before and she'd told me things. Hell, I'd even spent the first five years of my life with the guy, but I wanted more than that. I wanted to actually get to know the man who spent five years of his life with a woman he loved but wasn't in love with for the sake of their daughter. But that's not the only reason. I had a little secret. One my mom could not find out about and one for which I'd need a hiding place for approximately nine months. So, as I helped my mom with dinner by setting the table, I set my proposal.

"Mom, I'd like to spend my senior year with Dad." I approached boldly.

"No." She said and with a stiff, exaggerated grin she closed the subject.

All I could think was, _'Oh, I can't wait 'til my current little problem is old enough for me to give it that look!'_

"Why not?" I challenged calmly. I refused to go about this like a child, but I wasn't about to walk away with a _"No."_

Now my mom was cool. Unlike most mom's she was reasonable and would always explain herself. I was sure not to get a _"Because I said so."_

"Because I said so."

Or so I thought. There was that look again. Sometimes I wonder if I were to hit her on the back of the head when she did that if her eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Mom you and I both know that's not a good reason." I complained expertly.

"Because I'm the mother and I said so. That's reason enough." She countered with tight lips.

"Not if you don't want me going behind your back."

My mother sighed. "It's a long journey, a long time, and way too much to ask something like that of your father." She explained. This time I sighed. She was right, but how on earth could I explain to her why I would be eating for two and getting bigger so consistently without telling her she'd be getting a new family member in eight and a half months. I needed to get to someone I could tell this to: Dad.

That evening we ate in silence. All the while, I contemplated how I was going to pull this off. And that night, I packed my things and wrote a note:

Dear Mom,

I 'm going to stay with Dad this year. I know it's a long time to be away and I know this is a _really_ irresponsible move but I haven't even spoken to him in 12 years! I miss him and I'm ready to start making my own decisions. So I'll leave you this note so it's not really going behind your back and so you know where I am, but I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me. I love you, I'll miss you, and I'll see you next year.

I love you,

**Aria**

Kyrie finished reading. She put the note back on the counter with burning eyes and a sore throat. Aria had embarked on a two day journey to Capulet City from Fortuna. She'd taken her car, her phone, and some cash and was off on her own. And like she'd written, there was nothing Kyrie could say or do now to stop her.


	2. Arrival

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aria<span>_**

_Chapter 2_

Two days ago, I'd left in the middle of the night to seek out my father. Now I stood in front of the Devil May Cry "detective agency for special cases" in the heart of the grimiest, most demon ridden stretch of Capulet City. Anyone who needed to know knew that special cases meant demon hunting, including me, but that wasn't important to me. I was here for a different reason. I walked inside.

There he was, the famous demon hunter Dante, sitting with his feet on his desk and a porno magazine on his face.

"What are you here for, kid? We're closed." He criticized, his position never wavering.

"I'm not a kid." I sneered defensively.

"You're not, are you?" he inquired cockily. "What are you 15, 16? You're still a kid."

"I'm 17, thank you very much. And how the hell would you know? You haven't even seen me!"

"Look, are you going to tell me what you want, or not? 'Cause if you're not-" he began, getting out of his seat and walking towards me.

"Hey, Dante?" My dad's voice came from upstairs as he came towards us to the banister, shirtless and looking over his shoulder, "Could I borrow a shirt? I don't seem to-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked at the scene in front of him. His eyes immediately snapped toward me. "What the Hell do you think you're doing here!" he scolded, rapidly moving down the stairs.

"You know her?" Dante questioned confused.

We both ignored him.

"Dad, let me explain." I attempted.

"No. I'm calling your mother right now, and I'm going to find out what's going on." He warned walking swiftly over to Dante's desk and grabbing the phone."

"Dad?" I partially heard Dante yell, seemingly outraged.

"No!" I yelled running in his determined wake and grabbing the hand about to dial. "Dad, please just let me explain." I begged. "It'll take a while but just hear me out."

"You have ten minutes. Go." he reluctantly negotiated.

I told him. I told him everything. Starting with _"Mom doesn't know"_ and ending with _"I'm pregnant"_. I had to take some time in between to explain to Dante that I was in fact Nero's daughter. I explained that I was scared and by the end of my ten minute rant, I was crying. My silver-soaked, platinum blonde bangs shielded my tear stained, crystal blue eyes. My paint brush ponytail seemed to hang limp and sad. My jet black duster hung ready at the door for me to leave and my rebel triumph boots sat loyally beneath it. I tucked my skinny jeaned legs closer to my bright green graphic tee. I wanted my clothing to be all that was left of me. I wanted to shrink into my turtle shell of clothing and disappear from all existence, I was so ashamed.

My dad pulled my head from its nest in my lap. "Look at me." He instructed, concern lacing his voice, "Does your mom know about this?"

"No," I sobbed. He kept his hold on my chin and wiped me tears with his thumb.

"Are you planning on telling her?" he stressed. He already knew the answer.

"Hell no! Are you freakin' crazy?" I sniffed. "Like I said: I left her a note that said I was here where I wanted to stay for a year. Still I'm surprised she hasn't called yet."

Oddly enough, this time Dante contributed to the conversation. He sighed and started getting up.

"No." he began expressing his opinion, "Knowing your mother, she's on her way now."

I nodded and sniffed stiffly.

"I'm still going to call, tell her you're here and safe. I won't tell her why but I'll confirm that you're staying and that that's fine with me." Dad said following Dante.

"Well, if you plan on staying we can't have you sitting around all the time." Dante said walking out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza in hand. "D'you know when you're due?"

Odd question, but a good one no less. Truth was I didn't. If you want to be technical, I didn't even know for sure I was pregnant. But what else could it be? I was craving everything in sight, I was all mood swingy and emotional, I could smell coffee a mile away, and I had some serious weight gain.

"No. Actually I don't." I realized.

"Wait are you even sure you're pregnant?"

"Well yes. But medically no."

"What do you mean medically no?"

"I mean, I haven't gone to a doctor."

"Have you at least gotten one of those OTC pregnancy tests?" My dad intervened.

"No." I stated blankly. Both of them groaned so I added quickly, "But I'm showing all the symptoms!"

"Yeah, except visible growth." Dad commented out loud to himself.

"Dad, I only started experiencing symptoms like half a month ago. And some people, for whatever reason, don't visibly grow at all."

My dad stated at me deadpanned. He exchanged some knowing look with Dante who started grabbing his trench coat and keys. Then he looked back at me.

"We're taking you to a doctor." He said. And he got his coat, grabbed mine and we left.


	3. The Doctor's Office and A Flashback

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aria<span>_**

_Chapter 3_

So there we sat; I, my father, his coworker, a bunch of other girls, and . . . their moms. You do not know awkward until you're sitting in a gynecologist's office with **your** **dad**. Dante and Dad just checked me in and now we waited . . . and waited . . . and waited until the receptionist finally calls: **Aria.** So I go back into the oddly business-like office with the nurse.

I sat on a cold metal table in the middle of the dark tan room. It was kind of funny. The whole room was reminiscent of the waiting area outside just darker and there was an HD LED flat screen T.V. monitor to the right of me on a sad, skeletal steel stand.

Then the doctor walked in. She was a pretty girl with golden blonde poodle curls that fell just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes in sea foam green scrubs and a white lab coat with the ID badge: _Lowell_ on it. She was staring at a clip board.

"It says here that your name is Aria no middle or last name given, that you're 17 years of age, and you're here for a pregnancy test, is that correct?" Dr. Lowell repeated routinely, only looking up from her clip board to confirm.

"Yup." I sighed loudly, swinging my legs as they dangled off the iron bed.

It was in fact a bed I realized when I saw the pillow on one end and it resembled a doctor's office even more when I noticed the mechanic control desk at the head.

Dr. Lowell sat down in the rolling chair in front of the desk and I crossed my legs atop the table as I turned to face her.

"Okay." She announced giving me her full attention once she'd gotten herself organized. "What we're going to do today, for the safety of the possible child," she explained with a straight face, "is we're going to run a ultrasound. So, I'm going to need you to lie down and pull up your shirt."

And so I did (and for any perverts out there I only pulled it up high enough to expose my stomach).

Dr. Lowell grabbed what looked like a tube of glue that's label read: _Ultrasound Gel_ from her desk and rolled over to me. She went to smear some on my stomach but she stopped.

"Have you eaten anything yet today?" She inquired.

"I almost had a slice of pizza but was stopped from eating it by the conversation that brought me here." I explained to hear my stomach growl as if to prove my point.

"Have you consumed any liquid?" She again inquired. I felt like I was being interrogated but I kept calm.

"My dad's coworker told me I'd need to drink lots of water so I did. I had like, four bottles in the car on the way over." I informed her, which reminded me, I really had to pee.

"Good, you'll need it." She concluded then she proceeded to put the gel on my stomach and run an ultrasound (the cold gel did not help my situation).

Afterward she let me pee then told me the extent of her findings and asked me a few questions. When we got home, Dante and Dad did the same.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." I explained as we sat on the couch in the . . . I guess you could call it a living room. Both Dante and my dad looked eager for answers.

"How far along are you?" Dante reiterated his original question.

"Like I said: about a half a month."

"You said you started noticing symptoms about a half a month ago." My dad recalled.

"You must have some superhuman ability to be able to notice a pregnancy that early on." Dante joked.

"Well I am one quarter demon." I reminded them.

"So it looks like you'll be spending eight months here idly" Dante noted to out loud himself.

"Not necessarily," I proposed, "I could still fight. I may not heal as fast as you two, seeing as I'm only _quarter_ demon, but I do heal faster than the normal human and I don't get sick."

"Yes, but you're with child." Dad said.

"Nero, wait!" Dante practically interrupted out of enthusiasm, "It's faster, cheaper, and more emotionally painless than abortion!"

"You're forgetting this, though. While, as the generations of human inbreeding grow, the amount is deduced, there is still demonic blood coursing through my baby's veins."

Dante sighed and I realized something surprising: no one had gotten up from their seat in the "living room". And by the sound of that sigh, no one was about to.

"Have you even noticed how much Dante knows about childbirth?" my dad broke the short lived silence. Then it dawned on me: Dante knew more about this than I did. As did my dad, but that was probably because he'd gone through it. Why _did_ Dante know so much?

"Allow me to explain." My dad began as if reading my thoughts.

"I got Trish pregnant a while ago." Dante cut in. "When I first found out, I freaked. She told me that it was too late to have an abortion and too expensive anyway. But I started to get used to the idea and I started to like it. I was going to be a Dad. And once I found I was okay with the thought, I begged Trish to take time off demon hunting, she wouldn't. That child would've been _three_ quarters demon the end result, miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry," I sympathized, "I didn't realize -"

"Don't demon-hunt while pregnant if you want to keep it."


	4. Stupid Mistake

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aria<span>_**

_Chapter 4_

It had been six months since my arrival at Devil May Cry. That's about six and a half months pregnant and, for those people keeping track, about two and a half months left.

I looked pregnant. I honestly looked six months pregnant. I felt pregnant. I was P.M. like a bitch and craving food enough to feed Africa and weird enough to be alien. My back hurt **a lot**. But what was worst of all was I was restless.

I came to Devil May Cry on July first and since I was still a senior in high school, Dante and Dad decided to send me to school while I stayed. But I was still technically on bed rest. I'd go to school in the morning and come home in the afternoon; never skipped a beat. And it was **extremely annoying**.

I honestly still ask myself why I wanted to keep it, not that the outcome was bad or anything I mean I love my son, but I had the option of a formal abortion _or_ a quick and emotionally painless one where he'd've died doing what I loved to do. I still chose to keep him. But on December first I got restless; I almost gave him up.

Events of December first 2011 in order:

Wake up and complete morning routine.

Go to School and complete school day.

Go home, do homework, and complete nightly routine.

Once Dante and Dad fall asleep, grab Chrysanthemum(1) and a leftover mission and sneak out.

Now for those of you who hadn't already assumed this, I'd demon hunted before. Remember, Nero left Fortuna when I was five, so as soon as the Order deemed me ready (i.e. as soon as they kicked him out) they taught me how to shoot a gun and sent me on my way. Needless to say, I'd been demon hunting for as long as I could remember. It was my passion. It was all I knew. It was more natural to me than **breathing**. And to go without it for nine months, sorry, that just wasn't going to happen.

So, being bored and restless me, I did what I had to and took a mission.

The mission was for some sweet old lady in the middle of the middle-upper class neighborhood of Capulet. She'd called about a few, as I like to call them, suicide bomber demons(2). That wasn't anything I couldn't handle. That wasn't anything Dad and Dante couldn't handle either. As a matter of fact, it was just the opposite. That mission was one so simple and ordinary that Dad and Dante set it aside as unimportant. As long as the old lady was smart and stayed out of the way, one of the walking atomic boils would explode killing itself and all the others in a domino effect. It may result in some property damage but hey if she left them alone then she'd be alright. But it was a simple mission in which, if I was careful, would be enough to take the edge off for a minute and I was beyond restless. So, as I mentioned before, I waited for Dad and Dante to fall asleep and I left to see if there were any demons left for me.

However when I got there I saw something I definitely didn't expect. The old lady had obviously tried to do something about the infestation. The way Dad wrote it in his notes, she'd been hitting one with her cane or an umbrella or something when she'd called and now she lie almost died at the foot of the sofa in her living room with a big gaping hole in her wall. I found her this way as follows: I drive up to the house (yes I was driving in my condition but keep in mind I was going demon hunting so driving didn't seem so stupid) and I see this bluish glow emanating from the back yard. I go to investigate. Her house design has the living room in front of the kitchen both facing the back yard with sliding glass doors leading outside and long glass windows all across the wall. Here's what I see: glass everywhere both inside and out of the house, a cane strewn to one side of the room, the old lady ending a streak of blood, her coffee table forced aside, a ton of suicide demons scattered across the yard, and a glowing blue fog. At first I ignored the fog. Granted that's what brought me to the back of the house in the first place but, I was, at that moment, more concerned with someone's dying mother and grandmother to care. I ran over to her, checked her pulse (faint, but still present), and I called 911. Then I got to work.

Now this wasn't your typical demon hunting scene with a bunch of still living demons and no innocent bystanders around. This was more of an aftershock. So I felt the need to dig deeper. I concluded that my dad and Dante were probably right that she was trying to be the hero and fight a demon trying to enter her home with her cane and that the end result was it sped up the demon's explosion donimoing, sending demons and glass and her flying. However what I could not get for the life of me was the blue fog. I knew that some demons gave of steams and smokes of sorts upon death I knew that these demons gave off smoke, but considering we got the call at around one in the afternoon and it was maybe twelve in the morning by now, I thought it would have dissipated and I knew there smoke didn't glow blue. Well, as I snooped around the lady's back yard, I found my answer.

In an instant the fog vanished. All of the sudden, I saw a ghostly glowing figure moving toward me. It took the form of what I hated most at that time: my ex boyfriend, Adrian(3).

"Adrian?" I tested, standing from my crouching position next to a dead bomber.

"Sure." The shadow of a man hummed arrogantly.

He smirked and I went off on it.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing here? You think after you abandon your child that you can come back here and try to reenter my life? Because I don't!" I shot.

He just grinned smugly and sauntered towards me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand!" I warned.

He stopped for a second put his fingers on his chin as if to consider something then smirked again continuing to strut over with open arms and said, "Can't think of one."

Then a wispy, glowing bluish gun formed in his hand and he shot me in the arm. But that was nothing and I shook it off, grabbed Roxanne(4) and shot him twice in the abdomen and chest. The shots created large, wispy holes that sealed in seconds. I pulled Chrysanthemum and slashed him across his entire torso. He floated in two for mere moments but his body soon repaired itself and the gun in his hand ghosted into a katana and he slashed me straight across the pregnant stomach.

* * *

><p>(1) Chrysanthemum: Aria's dagger.<p>

(2) Suicide bomber demons: If you've ever played Devil May Cry 3 or in case you haven't, at the beginning of the game, when you first step outside the agency, you have to fight a swarm of demons. Among them are these big, pussey, flashing demons that you have to shoot from a distance or else they'll blow up in your face which kills them but hurts you too.

(3) Adrian: is Latin for dark. He's somebody's son. You'll find out later.

(4) Roxanne: Aria's handgun.


	5. The Hospital

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves his daughter when she turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe she can confide in someone close enough to her but who can't really judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria<strong>_

_Chapter 5_

"What the living hell did you think you were doing!" My dad yelled at the side of my . . . hospital bed. When did I arrive at the hospital?

"We're at Capulet City Medical Center." Dante filled me in, reading my expression.

"Ok . . . Well, how did that happen?" I inquired.

"I came to check on you like I normally do but instead of you being in bed asleep, you were MISSING!" Dad yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Wait, you check on me?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I check on you and the baby every night." My dad brushed aside. Then I realized something. I blacked out after Adrian slashed my . . .

"My stomach! Oh God the baby! The baby! God, my baby." I started crying.

Then the doctor came in, clipboard in hand and a cautious yet excited smile on his face.

"Whatcha got for us, doc?" Dante quizzed very much reminiscent of Bugs Bunny even in his own voice. Although, I was kind of in tears at that moment. Too much so to notice.

The doctor grinned nervously while he fidgeted with his clipboard.

"Good news!" he announced, but was interrupted by Dante.

"Well, than why do you look so nervous?"

I stopped crying at the sound of 'Good news' and I rolled my eyes at Dante.

"So what's your news, Doctor?" I sniffed. He jumped back, visibly.

"Oh good! You're awake!" He bounced, catching his breath. "That's another reason I can't breathe."

I stared at him, intently curious.

"It's just that . . . You shouldn't be conscious at all, what with the beat up you took it's a shock you're alive at all." he informed, minding his words.

"Ok, what's your other news?" Dad reiterated again.

"Oh, right! Right, right, right! " the doctor repeated, now back on track and, again, fidgeting with his clipboard. "Um . . . Aria, it says here that you're with child, yes? I'm not in the wrong room, am I?"

"No, I'm with child." I assured him.

"Well, some how, by some unbelievably nerve racking circumstance, he's fine." he said, oddly collected.

"He?" I choked out, joyfully.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, did you not want to know that?"

"No, no. That's wonderful!" I elated.

"Excuse me, doc." Dad began, getting up and leading him out of the room, "Could you give us a sec?"

"Oh sure, sure, of course!" he panicked. Dad pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

"Seriously though, what in the name of the savior were you thinking?" He began reprimanding me again. Sitting down next to my bed he waited for my explanation. But it didn't come.

I was so excited. I had a son. A little baby boy. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. My nose began to tickle and my throat closed up as I tried to prevent those threatening tears. I began to laugh and I couldn't hold back the warm drops of salt water.

"I-I . . . I have a son." I choked. Dante and Dad, who'd both, at this point, been looking down at their laps, desperately awaiting my explanation, both looked up at me and I them.

"Dad, you have a grandson." I laughed and we all took the moment to enjoy the reverie before continuing the conversation.

I told them I was restless. I explained that demon hunting was like breathing to me and that I tried to stop until the baby was born but I just couldn't do it. Dad continued to question why I'd do it even after Dante's story but Dante seemed to understand.

"So what attacked you?" Dante asked when Dad finally stopped mumbling and pacing and sat down.

"Well, I thought it was Adrian." I contributed earning a bewildered look from both of them. "My boyfriend. Or well my ex boyfriend now I guess." I elaborated. Dante nodded in understanding but my dad still looked lost. "The one that got me pregnant?" I offered. I was going to continue but my dad jumped in before I could get a word out.

"I'm going to castrate him." Dad said clenching and unclenching his devil bringer.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he did this to you and left!" Dad explained. "I mean I know I did the same thing to your mom but at least I stayed 'til you were five." he preached, sitting back down with a sadness in his eyes. "And I didn't necessarily leave by choice."

Now this was only partially true. I mean yeah, the official story decided on by both parts was that the Order kicked him off the island a few years after the Sanctus incident and that was, no doubt, part of it, but there were other reasons for Dad's leaving. One, mainly, that eventually tore my parents apart. My mom and dad loved each other but he wasn't in love with her. Nope, my dad's heart belonged to another, and after spending six months at Devil May Cry, it could easily be seen who.

"Sure you did." I countered rolling my all knowing eyes and flipping my bangs to the side.

"What do you mean by that" Dad scoffed as I eyed a laid back Dante who was just waiting to see where this went.

"I mean yeah, I know the story," I started, speaking in part with my hands, "but I've figured out the other reason." Dad raised an eyebrow. "You left Fortuna, not just cause they kicked you out, but also because of your boyfriend." Dad's eyes widened and a bright red blush dusted his cheeks. Dante stifled a laugh. "You said when I was little that the reason you and Mom fought all the time was because you grew apart. Well, no duh there." I reminded. "You grew apart because you loved Mom but you were in love with Dante." I revealed only just realizing that this conversation probably hadn't happened yet. My dad's blush changed from a bright scarlet to a deep crimson and he began rubbing his nose while Dante's face turned as white as his silvery hair.

There was a silence that lasted for what felt looked like ten minutes until Dad broke it.

"Okay, so the doctor said you'd be good to go in a few days but only with rest." He said, getting up and kissing my forehead. Dante still sat at the edge of my bed, shocked, and didn't move until my dad walked over and hit him upside the head.

Then, they both left me to rest and I and my baby boy slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I've been tyring to make it a point not to do any author's notes with this story, you know, to preserve the whole dramatic effect thing, but you guys deserve an explanation. I've been grounded and my personal laptop crashed. Sorry for not updating.<strong>


	6. An Encounter A Long Time Coming

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves his daughter when she turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe she can confide in someone close enough to her but who can't really judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria<strong>_

_Chapter 6_

~Nero's POV~

We left Aria at the hospital to rest but also 'cause I had to get out of there. You know, now that I thought if it, what Aria'd said made so much sense.

I dropped Dante off at Devil May Cry but when we got there, I hopped on my bike and left.

I needed to think. So, I revved up my bike and drove straight. I must've been speeding faster then light because by sunrise I was somewhere I'd never expected to be again in my life: Kyrie's.

I checked my watch: 9:30 and I risked a knock.

"Hang on a sec!" I heard a muffle from the other side of the door. Next thing I knew, the door swung open and I saw a bed head Kyrie with closed eyes fixing her bathrobe and groaning, "Can I help-" until she opened her eyes. "Nero." she whispered.

"Kyrie I-"She swamped me with a hug and invited me inside. I sat down at her kitchen table, she made breakfast, and we started talking.

"Hey, Kyrie I-" I began to explain.

"How are you?" she interrupted.

"Good, good. Kyrie, I-" I began again.

"How's Aria?" she practically begged.

"Good, Aria's good. We had a little on the job accident, but she's fine and recovering quickly." I explained leaving out the detail of the baby.

Her eyes grew tenfold as she asked, "What kind of on the job accident?"

"She got a little banged up demon hunting, don't worry." I assured. And she began to relax.

Once again I tried to talk, "Kyrie, I-"

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I know I keep interrupting and believe me I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" she ventured carefully.

"I . . . I don't know." I admitted with a sigh.

"So, you were just in the neighborhood?" she suggested almost annoyed.

"Something like that . . ." I answered more to myself than Kyrie.

"Well, is there a reason you were in the neighborhood?" she quizzed patiently.

"Kyrie, if I told you I loved someone else, what would you say?" I proposed looking her right in the eye.

"Well, I knew that." she stated bluntly. "That's half the reason we called us off, right?"

I looked at her with a sad smile. "Do you know who it is?" I wondered.

"Dante, right? That's his name, right?" she answered.

I couldn't help but lean back in my chair and exclaim exaggeratedly, "Did everyone know about this but me?"

Kyrie giggled, which made me chuckle, and she said, "Yeah, probably. Why, did Ari point it out to you?"

"Actually, yeah."

"So wait, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with him?"

"Who, Dante? Kyrie, do you really think I could go back there after that?" I asked, "My daughter just outed me in front of the guy I like! How the Hell could I ever show him my face again?"

"How about you just go and confirm how you feel?" she suggested taking the plates from breakfast to the kitchen. I followed her and did the dishes (she insisted but then again so did I). Then I kissed her on the cheek, thanked her for her help, hopped on my bike, and left.


	7. Another Encounter A Long Time Coming

**!AUTHOR'S NOTE: FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE DANTE X NERO, I'M SORRY. AND TO ANYONE WHO JUST LIKES THEM FOR SEX, I ALSO APOLOGIZE. I CAN'T WRITE SEX YET BUT I JUST HAD TO MAKE THEM A PAIRING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ BECAUSE FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE SHOUNEN-AI!**

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves his daughter when she turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe she can confide in someone close enough to her but who can't really judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aria<span>_**

_Chapter 7_

~Nero's POV~

Two days after my unexpected trip to Kyrie's, I got back to Devil May Cry.

Dante had gotten Aria from the Hospital and when I got there, she was in her room doing whatever she does.

Dante was walking around shirtless in a pair of loose fitting jeans with a towel over his head imitating his silvery white hair. I froze with a blush over my face. Then the door slammed behind me and he looked up.

"Hey, kid. Where'd you run off to?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

I looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of my neck casually. "I uh, I um . . . went to Kyrie's. I'm sorry, I haven't slept in two days." I half lied. It was true I made the trip without stopping for sleep but that wasn't why I was off.

He chuckled a bit, "So then she isn't lying?" I looked him inquisitively even though I knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean." he told and the blush I tried so hard to disguise flooded to my face.

"You know," he began, grinning and sauntering over to me, "you're pretty cute when you blush like that." my head snapped up and my heart skipped a beat as he laced his strong arms around my waist.

"D-D-Dante? W-What're you doing?" I freaked.

"Well, you love me, right?"

"W-Well, yeah but-but you're not in-in l-love w-with me."

"Now what makes you think that?" he asked bending down and pressing his nose to mine. I could feel my face redden and I tried desperately to escape his gaze. I couldn't breathe while he was this close to me let alone speak! I licked my lips and gawked my mouth open and closed just trying to moisten it.

"Nero," he almost sang, my eyes snapped to his and damn that because once they did I couldn't look away, "I love you." he said and he pressed his lips softly against mine. First, if it were possible, my eyes widened more, then, as if on Que. they fluttered closed and my entire body relaxed against the door. Then (curse the need for air) he released.

"I love you, too." I panted and then hungrily attacked his mouth.


	8. Merely Observing present tense

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves his daughter when she turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe she can confide in someone close enough to her but who can't really judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria<strong>_

_Chapter 8_

I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. My dad is too funny under pressure. I'm tucked behind the banister, peering between the bars. Honestly, I would've been easy to spot, but Dad and Dante are a bit preoccupied. I'd heard the door close and just like every other time I'd heard it close in the past two days I left my room to see if it was Dad. This time it is but Dante beat me to greeting him. So I slip aside to partially hide myself and the scene I'm currently looking at is as follows: Dante has my blushing bride of a father pinned against the door from which he's just entered. He has his arms around his waist and their foreheads and noses are touching. Dad has just told Dante he thought he didn't love him and Dante just asked why he thought that.

When my dad doesn't respond Dante says, "Nero, I love you," then he places a gentle kiss on Dad's lips.

When Dante breaks the kiss Dad says, "I love you, too." and now they are in a pashionate lip lock. They climb the stairs like this. First four, Dante removes Dad's blue denim trench coat. Next four, off comes the red hoodie. Last four and at the top of the stairs, Dante pulls off Dad's black beeter.

Don't ask why I haven't moved yet. I know I've had ample opputnity. What can I say, I'm nosy.

Somehow, Dante and Dad haven't seen me yet. That is, until . . .

TH-THUNK!

"Ow!"

. . . that, happens.

"Aria!" my dad yells, one third angry, one third embarrassed, and one third surprised.

Now, I'm strange. Any normal person in this situation would maybe laugh nervously at their gay father under his boyfriend on the floor beside them. Me? Nope. I get up as quickly as I can saying, " Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

My dad seems to twitch with annoyance under Dante. "Aria, it's 9:00 in the morning. You and your baby are recovering from some serious injuries. What the hell are doing up?"

"Well, I heard the shower running this morning and I tried to ignore it but I couldn't so instead I read for a while. Then, later, I heard the door close so I got up to see if it was you, which it was, but Dante got to you first and then you had a sweet moment and then you guys started making out and I couldn't risk moving, creaking a board or something, and interrupting you so I just waited here but then you tripped over me and then here we are now." I sum up without pausing.

Dante starts laughing. My dad rolls his azure eyes and simply states, "Go back to bed."

Dante starts climbing off my dad and helping him up, "Well, that killed the mood." he says.

And I, wide eyed and just realizing how extremely I've tampered, quickly add, "I'll leave you two alone." run down stairs and into the kitchen. But I prop the door open so I can still eavesdrop.

"You know what?" Dante suggests, "Maybe we should take this slow."

"Mhm." my dad hums his agreement and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I grab the barstool I've used to prop open the door and put it back, take a piece of fruit from the bowl on the island, take a bite, and just as they shirtless duo walks through the kitchen door I squeeze through saying, "I'm going to Trish and Lady's." and I grab my trench coat and leave.

I hardly hear my dad's, "In your pajamas?" when I close the door and start walking to the apartment complex.


	9. Plotting

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aria<span>_**

_Chapter 9_

While I stayed at Devil May Cry, I met my dad's other two coworker. These two coworkers were Lady and Trish, and yes they are _still_ an item. The way I saw them, they were my Devil May Cry moms. They were always at the office, even though they didn't actually live there with Dad, Dante, and I, and when I had an issue that neither Dad nor Dante could help with (not that happened often) I'd go to them for help.

Trish is a demon but she isn't corrupted . . . or maybe . . . she isn't . . . pure? I don't know. What I'm trying to say is she's not evil. And Lady, she's human but she acts invincible.

Anyways, I figured out that Dad and Dante liked each other a while ago; as in about two days after I came to stay with them, the same day I met Trish and Lady.

I was sitting on the couch reading, Dad was making breakfast, and Dante was, I guess, trying to nap when I heard a bang at the door.

"Dante, customers." I informed the man wearing leather pants, combat boots, and a magazine on his face.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Nope." He corrected, swinging his feet off his desk and trudging toward the door. "Coworkers."

I put my book down and threw a puzzled look at the white haired demon. He opened the door just before the short, raven haired women in the too small, white button up blouse, dark mini skirt, and combat boots could hammer the door again.

"Why don't you knock a little harder next time?" Dante commented sarcastically. The brunette simple flipped up her sunglasses revealing mix-matched, blue and red eyes, hoisted her rocket launcher onto her shoulder, and walked in and, after a little "you may enter" gesture from Dante, a slightly taller woman followed in the open door. The second woman was clad in black leather, packing twin pistols, and had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She walked over to Dante's old pool table and started setting up a game for herself while the other lady leaned herself and her bazooka on Dante's desk, picked up a fashion magazine she'd probably left for herself, and stared flipping through it.

"So, who's Mrs. Green Lantern?" the bazooka lady asked, referencing my shirt and eyeing me out of the corner of her eye.

"Lady, Trish," Dad began, appearing from the other room in jeans and an apron that said kiss the cook, "This is Aria, my daughter."

They both nearly dropped what they were doing to gape at my father. I stood up to shake hands.

"Hi. I'm Aria." I introduced positioning myself in front of the brunette.

"Lady." She responded cautiously.

I moved on to the other girl who I assumed to be Trish. "And you must be Trish." I grinned politely, holding out my hand.

She shook it and just as politely said, "Good to meet you."

"I might take you up on that offer." Dante addressed Dad reading his apron as he walked back to his desk. Dad blushed furiously and Trish, Lady, and I exchanged deviously pleased looks. At that moment, I decided I'd like them and the next day we got to planning; that's right, planning. Lady, Trish, and I had been trying to play match maker since my third day at Devil May Cry.

Now, before I continue, I have to explain something. Going demon hunting was on a whim and getting hurt in the process _certainly_ wasn't the plan. However, in the long run, doing so definitely helped me to bring up the point. That was the first step in our glorious plan; raise the issue. The second step was to get both men to except it, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Yes, as sad as it was, it took us six months to figure out how to present something that ended up coming in natural conversation, but that wasn't all we were doing. Not one of us was completely sure that Dad and Dante liked each other, at least not for a while. We did a lot of testing. I mean yeah, Dante did a lot of jokey flirting and, like my mom always said, often truths are said in jest, but Dante would flirt with anything with a pulse, and sure he got quite a few good blushes from Dad, but it's the easiest task on this planet to get my father to blush. We had to make sure we were right.

Now we pulled a lot of crap to accomplish the job of revealing something, but after three months, Lady came up with the plan that worked. Her plan required three things: Something fragile that Dante cared a lot about, a potential accident involving said thing, and positioning.

Material positioning was easy and, for the most part, so was people positioning so, I guess, timing was more crucial. Luckily for us though, the timing was _impeccable_.

Here's what we did. Trish was never much of a cook however she was to claim she'd been "practicing" and was stationed in the kitchen to make dinner. She'd leave the door open in case of any emergency. Lady loved winning stuff off Dante via gambling and, although he sucked at it, Dante always claimed to be "feeling lucky" and would take the gambling bait; it was just something they did. Lady was to challenge Dante to a wagered game of pool, which he would expect. I got my love of reading from my dad who usually read leaning against Dante's desk. He did so (luckily) like usual and we used that to our advantage. I had homework and would be doing that on the couch near the corner on the desk where Dante's already shattered picture of his mom sat. That picture would play a crucial role here.

Trish set the ball in motion.

"SHIT!" we heard her yell followed by a loud sizzling splash.

"Nose goes!" I shouted placing my index finger on my nose.

"Nose goes." My dad said, distractedly following my lead.

"Nose goes." Lady repeated also following suit. Lady and I both stared at Dante. "Dante," she drawled, "You're losing. Go help her."

Dante opened his mouth to argue but instead sighed. "Fine." He whispered begrudgingly and reluctantly left the room to help the horribly insufficient blonde.

Lady watched through the opened door, and as Dante made his way back into the room, she made her move.

"Hey Aria," she asked me, "would you be a dear and hand me that fashion magazine?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered getting up from the couch and reaching over the picture in pursuit of the magazine. I grabbed the magazine and, pulling it toward myself, I elbowed the picture frame _just_ enough to make it almost fall. Dante saw the picture wobbling on the edge of the desk and leapt.

We got lucky. If my dad had been paying any more attention, he'd have moved and we'd have had to come up with a completely new plan. Luckily, for us however that wasn't the case.

Dante dove to save his mother's already shattered picture. At first that was all he saw. He didn't even have time to notice my dad. And Dad, well he was entrenched in that book. Dante jumped right into my dad and they both came crashing to the floor. Dad's book flew all the way to the foot of the staircase, I leapt back holding the magazine and my hands up in a sort of reactive defense, all of us had shock carved into our faces that is until Dante's face broke into an enormous smile. He caught the photo. Then, very slowly, Dante noticed something. He was lying face to face, directly on top of my father. Dad, who seemed to have been dwelling on his lost book up until this point, noticed this two. As fast, if not faster than they fell, both men were up off the ground and on complete opposite sides of the building, _both_ blushing as uncomfortably as a couple of high school students. I looked up at Lady, a surprised grin painting both our faces and Trish burst into the room.

"What the hell was that?" she said, referring to the noise she completely saw coming.

"It was nothing. Nothing . . ." Dante mumbled rubbing the back of his neck and muttering something along the lines of "the picture, but I got it" under his breath as he past her. And although she hadn't seen what had happened, Trish shared in our pleased and excited inside look.

The picture was back where it belonged, Dad collected his book, Dante pulled Lady back into their game of pool so I put the magazine back (actually minding the picture this time) and got back to homework, and Trish got back to making one of the best meals she'd ever prepared.

The rest of the night, and the next couple of weeks in fact, went by slowly and awkwardly. Things eventually returned to normal but that wasn't the point. What was important here was that we got our data.


	10. Bored of Going Slow

**!WARNING: SEX!**

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves his daughter when she turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe she can confide in someone close enough to her but who can't really judge; like the dad that left her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria<strong>_

_Chapter 10_

~Nero's POV~

Aria left the house leaving Dante and I to our own devices. We agreed to take it slow, right? And all of maybe ten minutes ago. So why was that so boring! I looked at my lover, eyes filled with wanton lust, and asked, almost innocently and definitely quietly, "You wanna try again?"

Dante nodded and whispered swiftly, "Yeah." then he grabbed my wrist and we ran up to his bedroom. Gently flinging me into the room, he spun around quickly to lock the door.

He turned away from the door and walked to meet be half way. I hungrily attacked his lips once again and he lifted my legs by the knee and placing them for me to wrap around his hips. Clawed hand dancing in his gorgeous, soft white locks. We made our way over where he flopped us both down on the bed and made short work of both our pants.

Then, instead of ripping off our boxers and penetrating me (like I surprisingly actually hoped) he slowed it down a bit.

Dante broke the kiss and started rubbing my restricted need. The friction causing me to moan, softly. He kissed me again, straddling my waist and slipping that warm calloused hand into my boxers and removing my aching member from its confines. He stroked it gently but quickly, extracting a groan from my lips. Suddenly he stopped pumping and I whimpered a little at the loss of heat and contact. He gave me his fingers to suck on as he trailed butterfly kisses down my defined abs. Then, before I knew what was going on, he deep throated me. He ran his tongue along the vain beneath my member an danced with the head of my throbbing cock. Then, he took me in his mouth once again, fingering my balls and pumping his head.

My back arched as I spoke around his fingers, "Dante! I'm go-going to-"

All of the sudden he removed his fingers from my mouth and his mouth from length. Once again, I involuntarily whimpered at the loss of contact and heat.

"No, not like this." he pleaded calmly and informatively.

He took my mouth with his lips and tongue in a passionate kiss and probed my ass for my entrance. Once he found it, he slipped a wet digit inside me and a squirmed with discomfort. He waited for me to get situated then started to pump. It hurt a little to begin with, but I got used to it. Then he added a second slippery finger and began again with. Again, it took a minute to get used to, but instead of just getting used to it this time, Dante hit something and I saw stars! My back arched as he hit again and a third time. Then he removed the fingers and *again* I whimpered!

He smirked past me and I saw him grab the tube of strawberry scented and flavored lubricant I'd hardly noticed earlier. He squirted a bit in his hand an lubricated his own throbbing cock, then he started pumping it. I stared at him in confusion after a couple of seconds (although the erotic sounds he made almost sent me over the edge just watching). "Dante, what are you doing?"

"I wanna cum together." he responded between pants and moans.

I placed my hand over his signaling for him to stop. Now I was the one receiving the confused look. "Let me." I explained. He removed his hand and I positioned myself before his need. I took a deep breath then cautiously licked the underside from base to shaft. He shuttered under my touch, giving me a confidence boost. I pumped with my Devil Bringer and earned a groan from the older man as I lapped up the precum at his head. I stared up at him uncertainly and received a half-lidded nod of assurance. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his proud erection and bobbed down all the way to the base then came back up. I bobbed like this a little while longer (almost choking myself twice) until he put his hand on my head to tell me to stop.

He brought my head up to kiss me, reapplied the lube to his cock, and lubricated my entrance. He attacked my lips hungrily to distract me and penetrated my ass. I screamed at the pain at first, but, like with his fingers, he gave me time to adjust. Once I felt numb, I nodded and he pulled back out and again plunged in to the hilt. He bucked like this for a while and it started to get used to it. Then he hit my prostate again. My back arched and I screamed. He aimed and hit that spot again and again.

Suddenly, he started pumping my neglected cock and between the two pleasures, it was like the only word I knew was his name.

"Nero," I half heard heard him pant, "I'm gonna . . ."

He screamed my name and I his and just like that we came.

He came inside me filling me to the brim and I covered his perfectly chiseled abdomen in the sticky white substance.

At this point, however, he and I were both too tapped out to care. Dante's sweaty, cum covered form collapsed atop mine and he slid out of my ass. Then, ignoring the mess, we fell asleep.


	11. Kenneth

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

I showed up at Lady and Trish's apartment around seven thirty and pressed the worn, old buzzer to gain entrance to the dying complex.

I heard a crackling sound as Lady grabbed for the intercom. "Just a sec," she scrambled, and I heard a five-year-old screech and giggle. A minutes or so later she came back on, "Apartment one sixteen, who is it?"

I pressed the button and said, "It's Aria. Hey, what's going o–" but I was cut off by a _bzzt_followed by the click of the unlocking door.

I entered the complex and made my way to their apartment. I knocked and heard Trish yell, "No, Ken get back here! Kenneth, come over here right now!" I heard the boy from earlier giggle again and next I know he's opened the door.

"Who're you?" the boy asks poking at my stomach, "And why're you so fat?" he said innocently.

I smiled at him, bent down, and ruffled his hair, "I'm gonna have a baby soon." I explained kindly.

"Oh . . . " he said, realization and understanding painted on his face and in his voice. He turned to Trish and hugged her legs.

"Okay Kenny, it's bedtime now, go brush your teeth and get in bed. Mama or I'll come in and read you a story in a few.

"Mama?" I asked under my breath. The little platinum blonde ran to what I assumed was his room and I asked, "Lady has a kid?"

Lady opened her mouth, unsure of whether she should talk or not. But Trish took over for her. "Not exactly," the blonde said. "That was Kenneth, _my_son."

An awkward silence befell the musty old living room; none of us knew what to say. It was short lived, however, as Trish made her way to me, gestured, and said, "Come in," closing the old yellowy door behind me.

I walked around taking in the decaying room. The walls were yellowing and water stained. The doors were dark brown, but worn wood. The carpet was tanned and had all kinds of unidentifiable and permanent stains in it. The nylon tile on the kitchen floor was a browning white and baby blue checkerboard pattern and the whole room looked like it was pulled straight from the seventies. Or at least as if the seventies were its prime. Lady came back from tucking Kenny in and pulled me out my reverie by saying, "So . . . not be rude, you know you're always welcome here, but why, exactly, _are_you here?"

I turned to face them, a smirk playing on my lips as I strutted over to a beat up old recliner, regaining my focus and purpose, "We did it," I announced and watched as Lady and Trish exchanged confused glances, "and I may need a place to stay tonight because _they_may do it," I added stifling a laugh. Lady's and Trish's eyes' grew wide and we all burst into victorious laughter.

We talked and laughed about my dad and Dante for a while, but I couldn't help but feel like the conversation from earlier was left unfinished, so I decided to bring it up again, and not a moment too soon because at around ten o'clock, just as I opened my mouth to speak, Kenny came running into the living room crying.

He dove into Trish's lap and started telling her stomach all about the horrible nightmare he had until she pulled him back, wiped his eyes, and told him to calm down and tell us _slowly_what he experienced.

He rubbed his eyes and began. "I was at school and . . . and this demon thing came and . . . and it started picking on Gabriella!" he explained, gesticulating, "and so I tried to show her what a hero I am," he puffed out his chest and flexed his "muscles" as he spoke but as the story went on his physique deflated, "I tried to attack him – and it looked _just like Zachary_!" he side tracked with wide eyes as I mouthed to his mother 'Who's Zachary?'.

She answered me out loud in the most informative way while still obviously not taking a child's over active imagination to heart. "Zachary is Kenny's arch nemesis," she told, tickling the boy on her lap.

Ken giggled and kept going. "But it didn't look like Zachary either!" he began correcting himself, "It looked more like a bluish white ghost that looked exactly like Zachary!" his eyes were nearly bulging out of his head and he almost fell out of his mother's lap more than once as his nightmare progressed, "Anyways, I tried to fight him and . . . and, but when I hit him my fist went right through making a big hole but, but it fixed itself and then he hit me and knocked me out! And then I woke up and came in here!" he shouted, bringing us all up to speed. What interested me, though, was his description of the demon. Aside from the part of it being of _Zachary_, this "demon thing" sounded a lot like the Adrian that landed me in the hospital. It could, however, just have been _my_over active imagination linking the two. After all, how descriptive was a five year old really? It could be a coincidence or a completely different thing altogether. I'd have to look further into that later. For now, I wanted to know more about the five year old who had the dream in the first place. And as Trish sent him back to bed, that's exactly what I started to do.

"So how old is Ken?" I asked Lady casually as Trish reentered the living room.

"He's five," Trish answered sitting back on the dusty old couch.

"He's really cute," I complimented genuinely.

"Thank you," she smiled kindly.

"Who's the father? Do you know or was he a donor or adopted?"

Trish and Lady looked at one another and seemed to make a telepathic decision. Then Trish leaned to the edge of her seat and whispered to me, "You have to swear you won't tell anyone," all the sudden I was in my classroom back at Fortuna telling my best friend about my baby as Trish went on to tell me, "Ken is Dante's son."


	12. A Surprise Visit

**Nero and Kyrie have a daughter. Nero leaves when his daughter turns five and now his kid is having a kid. Aria refuses to tell her mom but maybe it'll be easier to confide in someone close enough to her but who really can't judge; like the dad that left.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and a few OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria<strong>_  
><em>

_Chapter 12_

I sat at the office with Dante and read. Well, I read. Dante sat and napped. Dad was out with Lady and Trish on a mission and the T.V. wasn't working, so Dante and I just hung out.

I was just getting to the best part of my book and Dante had gotten up to get a snack when someone came into the shop. Someone that after two weeks ago I'd hoped I'd never see again: Adrian.

I looked up from my book and froze.

He smiled genuinely but I didn't see it. I saw a seventeen year old boy who left me and the child he helped create. A teenager who had the audacity to show up to my job and attack and attempt to murder myself and my child. A man who I once trusted and loved. I almost couldn't move.

Then he started to walk toward me. "Oh, Aria, thank Sparda I /found/ you! I heard you left Fortuna! I was so wor -"

"Get back!" I just louder than whispered, my voice shaking as I found it along with my knife. I pointed Chrysanthemum at him; voice still trembling I threatened in the same soft tone, "I have a knife that I have no difficulty using."

His features betrayed true worry, concern, and shock. Anyone not hopped up on adrenaline and hormones could tell that concern was for me, for my health and wellbeing not his own, but all I saw was the smug grin and outstretched arms from the attack two weeks ago as he asked what was wrong and what happened. I started to crawl back on the couch as he came closer sitting down.

"What's wrong, Aria, seriously! What has gotten into you!" he asked gently confiscating Chrysanthemum and placing her back on the coffee table next to my book.

I started to cry and, louder this time but not by much, told him, "Stay back, I told you don't come near me!"

"Aria, you're scaring my," He told me in an even tone as he tried to grasp my shoulders and calm me down.

"_I'm_ scaring _you_?!" I accused, much louder than before, "Dante!" I screeched. And said white haired demon hunter ran in from the kitchen.

"Who the Hell are you and what are you doing in my house?! And more importantly, what the fuck do you think you're doing touching my step daughter?!" he yelled after a moment's hesitation. At the time this was all very serious, but looking back on it now, the moment's hesitation was hilarious. He stood there, slice of pizza having fallen out of his gaping mouth as he tried to decipher the spectacle before him. It only took him about a half a second to pull himself together, but during those fifty centi-seconds the picture was to die for. However, after that picture his countenance became fiercely over protective as he stormed over to the couch to potentially rip Adrian off me. But Adrian sprang up before Dante had the pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I meant no harm I swear!" He stood prim and proper, hands folded neatly behind his back, head facing the floor, silvery blond bangs hiding his apologetic face. I wondered briefly what in the world Dante could have said that caused this monster bent on finishing the job he started two weeks ago - though in the truth my instincts refused to let me see, he probably would've jumped to my defense and protection had Dante just scowled or even growled at him - to hop up and become this respectful young gentleman. Then the words Dante had uttered after his inquisition of Adrian's identity and presences in the building hit me like a ton of bricks: _"And more importantly, what the fuck do you think you're doing touching my step daughter?!"_

_Step daughter_

I got it that they weren't married, that they were probably friends with benefits at best, but the two questions began to form in the very back of my head: Did he really see me as a daughter? And did he really love my dad that much? But like I said those questions were _forming_ in the _very_ back of my head.

At that moment my first and only priority was Adrian.

"Name, before I come over there and skin your sorry ass!" Dante demanded violently. I knew I was being a hypocrite, for only seconds before I was ready to plunge a dagger through his chest, but the thought of anyone being skinned, even Adrian, sent a chill of fear down my back and a pang of grief to my heart.

I shrieked, "No!" effectively halting all conversation, if such one-sided anger could be called that, and drawing all attention to myself. Dante shot me a worried glance, but I ignored it, instead turning my attention to my ex.

"Adrian," I pleaded tearfully, "Why are you here?"

Suddenly, I noticed a feeling of aggression burning the shortly sedated atmosphere out of existence, and I realized that when I said Adrian's name Dante's anger found new fuel.

"You're the little twat that left her in the dust," he started dangerously softly, his inner demon echoing each word, "then tried to kill her and your own son!" His voice escalated with each word, accurately illustrating his rage.

"Dante stop!" I yelled at him whipping my head around to find his irises turning red, teeth and fists clenched in offensive rage. I jumped of the couch and made myself into an extra wall to separate them. I didn't necessarily feel any form of protectiveness against Adrian, but if Dante wanted to deal with him, I would have preferred him to be in a more stable state of mind.

That's when I heard Adrian whisper behind me in pure hurt and confusion.

"When did I try to kill you?"


End file.
